villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Allison (Her Deadly Reflections)
Allison (Melanie Stone) was the hidden main villainess from the 2020 Lifetime film,'' Her Deadly Reflections'' (alternately titled, Shattered Memories; airdate January 2, 2020). Backstory and Events Allison's backstory only revealed that she attended college with gallery owner (and the film's main protagonist) Kelly Moore, and in the film, Allison was introduced as working for Kelly, while her husband, Logan, served as Kelly's manager. The film showed Kelly being shoved through the top window of her house, and later getting in a car accident while escaping her attacker, leaving her hospitalized. Allison, Logan, and Dan Moore (Kelly's husband) visited Kelly, who suffered memory loss as a result of the accident. Kelly's quest to regain her memories also became an investigation into the attempt on her life, with businessman Reed Applegate being suspected due to the fact that he made attempts to buy her gallery. Allison informed Kelly that she had a photo of Dan with another woman, claiming that she was his mistress, while revealing to Kelly that they had a prior argument centering around her jealousy of Kelly. She dismissed it as just a silly spat, with Kelly doing the same in response to Allison's heartfelt plea to forget about it, though the affair claims led to Kelly learning that she hired a private investigator. The PI, Martinez, was found stabbed to death in his office, though Kelly believed that she hired Martinez to look into Dan's affair. The film's progression saw both Dan and Kelly as the near victims of a carbon monoxide leak, as well as Dan being attacked near their pool with a blow to the head. Dan survived the attack, and as for the woman in the photo with him, he revealed that there was no affair and that the woman was his cousin. The couple's suspicions turned to Logan, with Kelly discovering that Logan had been stealing money from her while acting as her manager. Heel Turn and Death A return to the gallery saw Kelly encountered by Logan, who knocked out Dan and revealed to Kelly that he was in love with her. Flashbacks showed Logan voicing his affections to Kelly on two occasions, the more recent one coming before the events that led to her accident. It was also revealed that Kelly hired Martinez to investigate Logan, not Dan, leading to Logan stabbing Martinez to death to cover his tracks. He confessed to the embezzlement, stating that the money was for their relationship, but in response to Kelly accusing Logan of shoving her through her upstairs window, Logan denied the claim before he was suddenly stabbed to death from behind. To Kelly's surprise, Logan's killer revealed as Allison, who accused Kelly of taking everything from her. Flashbacks revealed that after Kelly kicked Logan out of her house, she found Allison inside the kitchen, as Allison followed Logan to the Moore house. She voiced her anger over Logan being in love with Kelly, though Kelly stated that she had no interest in Logan and that she and Allison could move on with their friendship. Allison turned heel in response by grabbing one of Kelly's kitchen knives and attempting to kill her friend, with the villainous madwoman chasing Kelly upstairs to the bedroom. Once there, Kelly attempted to talk Allison down, only for the villainess to voice her jealousy of Kelly (the argument Allison mentioned), and adding that she could never move on and continue to be compared to her. Kelly managed to talk Allison into putting down the knife, only for Allison to shove Kelly through the window afterwards. Kelly escaped in her car and drove off, with Allison pursuing her closely, leading to the accident. After killing Logan, Allison went after Kelly again, leading to a brawl at the roof where Kelly disarmed Allison and placed her in a headlock. While doing so, the evil Allison confessed to the carbon monoxide leak, as she continued her attempt to kill Kelly out of jealousy and hatred. The maniacal villainess also confessed to attacking Dan, stating that she wanted Kelly to know what it was like to lose a husband, after which she attempted to strangle Kelly with her bare hands, adding that she had nothing left to lose. Kelly managed to overpower her former friend and send herself and Allison over the rooftop, with Kelly hanging onto the ledge while Allison fell to her death. Trivia *Melanie Stone also played villainess Melanie in 2017's The Killing Pact. Gallery Heel Allison 1.gif|Allison setting up the carbon monoxide during her attempt to kill Kelly Heel Allison 2.gif|Allison attacking Dan Moore Evil Allison 1.jpg Evil Allison.gif|Allison shoving Kelly through the upstairs window Evil Allison 2.jpg Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Jealous Category:Killed by Female Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: High Fall